Majesty
by TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: Stuart is a rabbit in Wonderland serving under the vicious King of Hearts which happens to be Murdoc. Stuart feels something much more than fear when around Murdoc and finds that the man has a side he never would have imagined. Through fear, pain, and confusion, love may reign. (2doc, short chapters, adding new chapters frequently, Love to hear what everyone thinks!)
1. Rose Garden

**Majesty**

 **Chapter one: Rose Garden**

The rose garden was in full bloom, each of the perfectly groomed bushes supported dozens of the crisp red flowers. Everything sported a red theme at the King of Hearts castle. It'd be be a sin to his name of course if something was another color. Although there was one small rabbit that stuck out among the rest of the royal subjects who bowed down to the king. One who did not carry a red hue or a weapon to defend the castle. This creature was painted in blue, bright and defiant to the crimson red theme. He also carried a name, which is unlike all the others, Stuart. Stuart was special; he was allowed in the kingdom under one condition; he was to sing for the king. He didn't mind serenading the enchanting man, actually the opposite. He would wait to hear his name in anticipation, just to see the olive green man. Something about the King made Stuarts tail twitch and a warm ache in his chest. It was strange how allured to this man Stuart was. Something about the tall black boots that clank proudly against the tile, or the handsome features that were adorned with different colored eyes. One of those eyes being the signature red and more intimidating then the sword he carried at his side. His shoulders were usually covered in the bright perfectly white fur that Stuarts tail could blend in with, although the rest of the cape was red and beaded with gold accents. A charm hung from the leaders neck with a heart at the bottom, the middle of the heart held a bloody colored diamond. It was a rumor that the diamond carried the blood of the past King. Stuart was intrigued by the man and wanted to be at his side, he itched for the sensation of his ruler to praise his voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts Stuart looked around for something to do, being careful not to distress his clean white shirt and pants. He was most proud of the red heart that laid over his own. It was a noble symbol for being one of the Kings choices for entertainment. It overall protected him from the guards who harassed and prodded anyone who dared to come near the castle. Most who do wonder on the very land where Stuart was got beheaded without trial. The young rabbit was digging around the garden, trying to find the perfect rose to present to his monarch. A gift of gratitude to the very one that spared his life the very day they met.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

Stuart was sprinting through the fields, breath heavy in his chest, legs burning and eyes watering from the constant grass hitting his face. It was too dark to see where he was going but hearing the howling barks behind him indicated that the dogs wouldn't stop till Stuarts ears were between their jaws. Suddenly his whole body was placed into a complete halt by large wall of thorns. He could feel the warmth of blood running down to his chin and his arms being torn up from each movement against the wall. He wasn't going to be able to get through or climb, resorting to digging underneath. Tearing into the ground below he found himself squirming through the soil and roots. Alarmed by the dogs yipping and howling at the hole. Once reaching the other side he breathed deeply, welcoming the fresh air and coughing the dust out of his lungs. He climbed out of the tunnel and looked for a clue on his surroundings, only being met with more rose bushes. He could barely see besides the lit up lights on the tall building before him. Eyes still filled with dirt and watering his assumed he had turned up on the white queens land. Limbs aching he moved further into what seemed to be garden, finally finding a safe distance away from the whole and the creatures who tortured him out of his home and to this new place. Chest heaving he laid down, suddenly overcome by the exhaustion and pleas from his arms and legs to rest. Soon he was in another land, one that only resided in his mind.

Stuart was fast asleep until a small critter sniffed at his face, making small puffs over the rabbits azure eyelashes and freckles. It didn't take long for the rabbit to discover that he was not in his home nor was he alone. Springing to life he starred at creature, only to be met with two beady eyes and a long snout. The small hedgehog who lost interest and toddled along, leaving the bewildered hare to himself. Catching his breath Stuart looked around and was met with a sherbet colored sunrise, one that relaxed his racing mind. Bringing a hand to his face, he winced at the slight feel of his fingertips gazing his wound from the night before. Looking around his body, he found that it wasn't the only wound he suffered from and that his arms and once intact clothing were littered with scraps and cuts. This wasn't the first time the blue boy has gotten himself into trouble but this is a first for being lost. Although there were no hounds around so his surrounding were put to the back of his mind and more concerning ones lifted to the front. He searched around the garden carefully, singing a small tune that his mother once sung to him "Love forever, love has freely turned forever you and me…"

Finding a small fountain that was eerily painted in a bloody red he began to rinse off, continuing with different songs as he did so. Only stopping when feeling a tip of a blade press into the nape of his neck and a gruff voice speaking behind him.

"A shame such a pretty voice is within' sucha' ugly color, eh?"

Stuart froze, eyes wide and ears pinned to the sides of head. He knew this voice, he knew these colors and he knew these flowers. It hit him like a horses hoof and he cursed himself for not realizing the signs earlier. They all belonged to the King of Hearts. The vicious ruler who kept a mote of heads he had dropped a blade onto, one being the former ruler. He didn't speak, he could only feel his lips part in effort to but his body would not move.

"Why don't ye' turn around so I can have a look at me' new pet"

Stuart felt the blade lower and looked over his shoulder at the man who blocked the once calming sunrise. He was standing with the blade presented to his side; the strong hand that grasped it was littered with rings and bands of nobility. His red cape reached past his black leather boots and then some. The Kings mismatched eyes were filled with something Stuart couldn't name, something lustful or sinister. Maybe both? He shivered and turned around completely, water trailing down his face and on the tips of his hair where he cleaned his cut. The blue rabbit was still processing the last sentence with the mouth filled with sharp teeth opened again, "How 'bout I clean ya' up an let ya' stay here rodent? In trade for entertainment services"

Stuart looked at the man puzzled but only nodded earning a yank from the color of his shirt and to his feet. The King purred with delight

"Perrrfect, lets get ya' into something less filthy and more fitting"


	3. The Sick King

**Chapter 3: The Sick King**

(Stuarts POV)

The day went by slowly, nothing to really do in the garden and nothing to eat in the kitchen besides chicken soup, 'since when did the king like chicken soup'. Searching around the castle for something new and interesting I was only met with a pair of large gilded doors that moaning was heard from. These doors led to the kings chambers, somewhere I've never even seen besides through the window. Nose twitching and ears pressed again the cool gold I listened closely to the maids speaking.

"Your majesty, I don't believe you should go to your throne until you are well"

"I will do whatever I bloody' hell want to"

Another loud moan echoed, this one sounding painful and then the bed creaking under the weight of the presumable miserable king.

"Fetch me that damn rabbit, will ya!"

"Yes my lord"

I could hear the small taps of the maids feet come closer to the door causing me to bolt down the hall. Finding a hiding spot in a small pantry, one filled with cleaned laundry and a faint smell of roses.

Hearing the familiar whistle I straightened out my shirt and flattened my unruly hair the best I could. I took a deep breath before exiting the room and walking calmly towards the noise, which happened to be the maid who just attended to the king. Once there she spoke softly.

"The King is feeling ill and would like some entertainment."

I nodded and she opened the heavy door as I padded softly inside the warm room. Everything looked to be of gold and silk. Paintings of the ruler held onto the wall and the royal blade lay upon its display. The room smelt of sweet honey of the king's cologne. The room was as a web and captured you in a scene of elegance and dangerously alluring thoughts. There he lay, looking pale and face stressed. Unlike the majesties usual calm and intimidating composure. It made my stomach jump and legs wobble to see him vulnerable, whoever this was, it was certainly not my king. And then he spoke, "What are ye' staring at ya dumb rodent"

"Nothing, my lord." My toes curled in anticipation, just seeing him without his intimidating stature.

"Sit" the king pointed to the end of the bed, near his feet. I did as told and kept my hands tangled in one another. A blush rising once realizing that this was the first time ever being this close to the man who slayed beasts and killed servants for speaking out of turn. Although this was a great time to study his features, his sleek fringe landed close to his narrowed eyes. Black eyelashes draping over them, wait, is he starring at me? Wait, his mouth moved too, oh no, what did he say?

"Aye! Face ache! Anyone home?"

"Yes! Sorry sir, I was lost-"

"I could give a' fuck less boy now sing"

"What would ya like to hear?" I asked in a shaking voice. One that I didn't even recognize although it tended to appear when I was around Murdoc, he had a special effect on people.

"Somethin' new"

Clearing my throat I shuffled through the songs in my head, ones he has yet to hear. Humming a few beats before finding my rhythm I began,

"Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day

Of another dream

Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me"

I looked over to the king as he closed his eyes and listened quietly to my voice. It was strange how much he liked my songs, it truly was.

"So let's set out to sea

'Cause you are my medicine

When you're close to me

When you're close to me"

He lifted his hand for me to stop, my heart dropped, he's never told me to stop unless there was something more at hand.

"C'mere" He patted the spot on the bed next to him, the silk sheets dipping underneath me as I did what I was told. The closer I got the more my throat burned and my legs became restless with fear, wait no not fear, something deeper and more twisted, it was sexual tension. I wanted the king; I needed the king in the darkest ways.

"Ya' always have had the prettiest voice"

"Thank you my lord"

"Call me Murdoc"

I couldn't believe what he was saying; this was getting to strange, too much for me. He must have been doped up beyond belief.

"Are you sure my king?"

"Murdoc" He reassured. He looked over to me, "Always had the prettiest face too." This made my blush darken and my fingers dig for something to ground my body, the blankets be clutched tightly between my fists.

"Thank you… Murdoc" I responded cautiously.

"'Ow long have you been here now?" He asked, voice sounding stranger, calmer than it usually did. He usually boomed with anger or spoke slyly with a poison dripping from each word.

"Nearly 6 months" I counted, seemed longer.

"Do ye' like it?" I nodded and smiled slightly. Finding it funny that he even cared about such thing. Usually if someone was to complain they would be butchered in front of a crowd who cheered the words of 'trader' and 'treason".

He nodded as well with a hum of appreciation of the response. "and what do you think of me?"

This question caught me off guard, how do I even respond? I searched for the right words cause I doubt he'd want me to say 'I think I want you in me'.

"I like servin' yew" He looked over at me with those eyes that made my pants feel tight in a certain area and my mind turn to static.

"Would you serve me in anotha' way" He asked, voice deep and heavy with lust. I felt the feeling to run away screaming as well as the feeling to crawl ontop of him, smashing my lips onto his, tasting all of him.

"Yes" Is all I could say before I felt the sweet nectar of his lips against mine, my body felt sensitive to every touch and jumped when his hand reached to caress my lower back. I couldn't process what I was doing and couldn't find the care to be scared about losing my head. His teeth bit at my bottom lip until I let him into my mouth, feeling the kings tongue snake into my mouth. He tasted like butterscotch and rum, and sex. The man tasted sex and oozed confidence. Moving his hand lower, brushing the soft fur of my tail and cupping my ass. Moaning into his mouth I could feel his lips spread into a slight smile. My hips rocked, showing my more than ready eagerness before a knock at the door. We broke away and I was left panting and yearning for his lips to be on mine or anywhere on my body.

"The royal court must see you my lord!" The maid shouted outside of the door.

The king looked over to me and chuckled, "too bad, I liked where that was goin."

I felt like I was a dream and I woke up way too early. This wasn't fair. He got up with a gruff and some stretching. "Ye are good for curing a headache, face-ache, now leave."

I wanted to obeject, to crawl deep into the blankets, surrounded by his smell but I climbed off with great disappointment and too tight of pants. Scampering away I took one look back to see the king adjusting his royal cape and acting as if nothing had ever happened. I closed the door gently when I walked out. Feeling anger, want, and need for something more. At least an answer to this behavior! The garden had always helped me think. Might as well go there.


	4. Royal Duties

Chapter four: Royal duties

(Mudoc's POV)

He left quietly although I could feel his eyes on my back. He wanted more and I couldn't deny that I did as well. I didn't give him any answers; to be completely honest I didn't have answers for myself. Something about the rabbit, his innocence and loyalty even knowing what I am capable of. The way his eyes never leave my body when I'm in the room and the small hitches of his breathe whenever I praise him. He was painfully and obviously longing for my affection. Something I very sparingly gave, actually, never gave. I hated the color, despised it, but sickenly craved his blue hair between my fingers and that pretty mouth around my member. He got to me, got into my head and filled me with devilish thoughts and ones I wanted to fulfill so badly. Although some thoughts about him made myself sick, something I had never wanted from somebody. I wanted him in the morning, to be pressed against my body sleeping soundly. I wanted to keep him safe.

I've shagged the maids and I've fucked some of the most beautiful women in the kingdom but no one felt as _right_ and sweet as his body felt against mine. He was always so eager and ready to please me whether if it's through song or by using his body. I didn't want to only fuck him though, I wanted his attention and dare I say it, I wanted him and all his love.

Once ready to present to the royal court I take one last look in the mirror. Lips red and bruised from the rough kissing. I liked the look but not as much as the look on Stuarts face. His blush spreading to the tips of his ears and the dazed sexually confused look in his eyes.

Clearing my mind I step out the room, feeling the crisp air of the marble hall and begin my way to the court. This ought to be boring as ever and of real no importance.

While walking I gravitate towards the large glass windows that looked over the garden. There he was, the blue hare sitting against the willow tree that stood in the middle of the grounds. He was picking petals of a rose and letting them gently fall to his lap. This was irritating; he should be in your bed and not destroying your precious grounds. He should be begging for your touch and singing out your name with each thrus-

"My sir, the court awaits"

"I'll be there in a damn bloody minuet" The maid nodded and retreated back down the hall in the direction I should be going. Looking back down to the rabbit one last time before headed of to my royal duties.


	5. To Want him to Want me

Chapter 5: To want him to want me

Stuart sat quietly thinking about the events that occurred not less than one hour ago. Picking the petals delicately he spoke "He loves me, he's playing me, he loves me, he's playing me," back and forth until he finds himself with one last petal "he loves me." A small smile spread across his face although he knew this little flower couldn't tell him his true fate with the King.

The rabbit laid his head back in frustration. Looking up at the cool blue sky with the cotton clouds rolling by. This infatuation with the King was going to be the death of him. Or maybe a lovely sex filled life? Either way it was going to be a challenge. This wasn't a normal relationship in anyway. Murdoc was strange, if he didn't like you, he killed you and if he knew you could carry a purpose, he kept you. Although if you failed the purpose, the king would drop a iron blade across your neck in front of everyone. Now thinking about it, it seemed like an endless loop of killing and keeping. Luckily you are doing well so far. Actually really well by the actions showed earlier.

Stuart wasn't the most intelligent rabbit although he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Murdoc; His majesty, his keeper and his potential lover. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to have him. Getting up out of the grass he brushed off the stray pieces and began walking towards the castle. He did have a room in the huge palace; it was cramped and had one small window that filtered in light. He sat on his small bed and pulled his keyboard onto his lap. He was going to write a song to capture the King's heart. Music just may be the only way into Murdoc's heart and if that was true, Stuart had the best possible chance.

Scribbling down lyrics and poking at the white keys he began working his magic. The rabbit wrote what he felt and how he wanted the king. Love was a fight and he knew that this love was no different. He connected to Murdoc, a connection that couldn't be fake; a connection that only the universe could pair, his eyes being the stars. He knew, this was the start of the song; playing with the tune a little bit before deciding on a calm rhythm he began.

"Distant stars

Come in black or red

I've seen their worlds Inside my head

They connect With the fall of man

They breathe you in And dive as deep as they can"

Murdoc's black and red eyes peered into Stuart's soul with each glance, deep and to the pit of his stomach. Warming his blood and making his ears feel hot. The man Stuart loved was the one causing the destruction in wonderland, yet he could only see creation and beauty. This song was going to be marvelous. To be as their love, hidden deep within words but if you listen, you could admire and watch the blossoming relationship through each piece of the song.

Something wasn't right though, their love was broken for a reason, and something was holding Murdoc back.

"He is without a heart

And the space has been broken"

The lyrics were painful to be spoken but he understood them clearly. His lips betrayed his body and spoke the reality his heart didn't want to hear. This song truly was perfect for them. It was painful although beautiful. Leaving the King's bed, the loss of connection and feeling broken. Feeling lost without the olive tinted mans hand on his back.

"Our love Broken"

Were the last words that escaped his lips before he shoved the keyboard off his lap. Tears dripping onto the paper clenched between his fists.

"No, it isn't! It isn't broken. It just hasn't begun? Or did it? When we first met, was that the beginning or was the kiss?"

Confusion swallowed Stuarts mind and trapped him in a hole of self-pity and frustration. He blamed the hounds, he blamed the universe and he blamed the King for not being clear with his intentions.

He collapsed onto the bed, feeling tired from the emotional drain and eventually falling into his own mind, body feeling numb to the world.


	6. Beast by Day, Beauty by Night

Chapter 6: Beast during day, Beauty during Night

The door clicked to Stuart's bedroom; completely black the figure stepped lightly, trying not to disturb the sleeping rabbit. His chest rising and falling like waves on the shore. Occasionally there were soft noises of him shifting his feet across the bed sheets. The moonlight lying over his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and beautiful slightly parted lips.

He was captivating. An artwork sprawled out for viewing, like the paintings littering the halls of the castle. His shirt was askew allowing his collarbones to poke out, tight against the clean white skin. Blue hair spread across the pillow in all directions and long ears flat, completely relaxed.

Murdoc wanted to caress his cheek, to wake him up and feel his cool body. He knew this would be wrong but oh god the urges pulled at him like puppet strings. Stepping closer to the dreaming figure he slid his thumb down the rabbit's cheekbone making him flinch away.

Murdoc didn't understand himself. He never treated anyone this gently. When he wanted something he took it. He didn't wait for consent, for fuck's sake he was the king. Everyone wanted him. Although even though Murdoc knew Stuart wanted him he refused to take him. Murdoc wanted to wrap the rabbit in velvet and feel each and every piece of him; to hear him sing Murdocs' name while he kissed him tenderly.

The blue boy eyes fluttered, looking up to see the king looming over him. His foggy brain trying to process the image but before that was even possible he felt a strong hand over his mouth.

"Don't ya' scream"

The boy nodded at the order and felt the hand rise off of his lips. Ears springing to life, he shuffled into a sitting position, looking scared, actually petrified at the situation. The King was standing in the moonlight, looking intimidating yet radiant. He was not wearing his usual attire. A silk black button up matched with pants that rode low on his hips. Adorned with the bloody diamond. The rabbit felt the similar lust, intensified, eventually swallowing up the fear.

He nodded respectfully "Did I miss a call my Majesty?"

"No darlin'" Murdoc moved closer eventually leaning onto the bed and over the hare who had no words. He didn't move, he waited, waited for more. The Kings sharp teeth glimmered in the light as his red eye peered through the shadow casted over his face.

"I wanna' continue the fun, don't you?" The king's hands slipped under Stuart's shirt. The boy just nodded gently. Which was good enough of an answer for the king to move his hand down to the noticeable bulge in the rabbit's pants. "The rumors are right, rabbits are horny creatures" Murdoc smirked. Causing the boy to bite his lip and face redden a considerable amount. Bucking eagerly into the Royals warm palm. "I've noticed ya' starring at me" he squeezed and roughly dug his hand down earning a gasp from the younger male, "You want me badly' don't ya'"

"Yes my King" Stu stuttered out as he wrapped his arms around the man above him, feeling his muscles and strong shoulders through the light shirt. Carving artwork with his nails across the King's back.

"Tell me how bad" Murdoc purred, dragging his lips down the boy's neck and littering it with kisses and bites. Slipping his tongue over the fresh bite marks and hickies.

"Bad! I want yew bad!" Stuart yipped in response, feeling a warm hand grasp his member and lips over his ear. This was exotic and a fight for tension to be released. The blue boy was hungry for more and this time he wasn't going to let the King escape again.

Murdoc was gentle; it was careful, slow and easy with each pump of the rabbit's lively cock as his black nails traced the veins. An olive thumb sliding over the slit as precum leaked over his hand. Feeling constrained Stuart begged for the clothes to be discarded, fidgeting to be released out of the fabric cage. Only to be pleased when feeling the cold crisp air surrounded his member, hearing the pants drop to the floor; as well as the kings shirt.

Smashing their lips together, the king won dominance and explored the boys sweet cotton candy tasting mouth. This boy _oozed_ of innocence and the ruler was going to be damned if he didn't take each and every bit away. The subject intertwined his fingers with the black hair of his king, pulling and tugging him closer until he broke away. Both left breathing heavily, "Ya' eva' done this before blue bird?"

Embarrassingly the virgin shook his head, earning a gentle kiss to his cheek. This was going to be a challenge for the royal, to get the rabbit to relax and to hold back from slamming into him. "I need ya to suck" Murdoc placed his two fingers onto Stuart's lips, prompting him to do the command. Which he complied to do very well, slipping past the buckteeth and feeling his cheeks hollow. Coating the finger with his essence. With the other hand Mudoc pulled down his pants, letting them fall to his knees and welcoming his hard dick into Stuarts view. Stuart starred, that was flattering. Murdoc smirked proudly at the reaction. He was not only the god of this kingdom but also the sex god who wielded a thick and long cock to make any maiden scream his name. When pleased with the condition of his fingers he pulled his fingers away, trailing them down the singer's dick and to his tight hole. Earning a gasp when beginning to massage and earn the trust of his body. Looking towards the blue boy for approval he was met with an overwhelmed pornographic view. It was sickenly sweet to see him so unraveled so early, most the whores who rode the king were never so entertaining. "Ya ready' baby?" He purred into his boy's ear, earning a breathy agreement. Pressing into the rabbit he felt the low of his back rise of the bed, mewling from the foreign object invading his body.

Moving his digits further he worked the boy, slowly and waiting for each adjustment until he was satisfied with three inside. The singer was a wreck, moaning for more. But most deliciously Stu was moaning for Mudoc, moaning for him to stretch him with his dick. Even with the splurges of pain he only felt guilty pleasure and the connection he hungered for. Petting the servants' hair back Murdoc aligned himself and began feeding himself into the boy. Stuart cussing as he was pried open at the rulers will, bending his knees and curling his fingers and toes to the bed sheets. Taking small moments to let the now corrupted virgin adjust as he was completely filled. "Fuck you are so tight" The king praised as the warm insides wrapped tightly around him. The olive mans precum coating his insides along with the saliva but leaving enough for raw friction, enough to feel every piece of his servant. Murdoc wondered to himself why it took him so long to fuck this boy, his beautiful face that was carried upon a godly body. He was gorgeous and fuck he was going to be all the kings. The ruler owned the boys voice but now he is strictly after his body and him altogether.

"M-move, please, please, please move Murdoc!" The hare begged, by only kindness the noble was going to comply but at a pace he knew would be comfortable for the boy. Leaning down and kissing the younger boy he purred as he began to move his hips, painfully slow for his own taste. Eating up all the breathy moans earned in return. With each thrust pain blossomed into pleasure, pleasure that warmed Stuarts body and pooled in his stomach. Rocking his hips to meet the King's he yelped out when the cock inside of him pressed deeply into a magical place. Tears gathered at the corners of Stu's eyes, the intense feeling of everything was too much, his body sensitive to every movement by the one he wanted so badly.

Murdoc could see that he was hitting the right place and aimed straight for it with each harder thrust, sensing the boy was going to cum soon. He wrapped his long fingers around the hares prick and pumped.

"please don't stop-p" Stuart whined, feeling hot all over and finally with one last thrust he sung out the Kings name as his body released the warm liquid over the ruler and his own stomach. Suddenly feeling weak and shuttering from the warmth slipping away from his body. Then suddenly feeling to full as the ruler flooded him with his own seed. Murdoc groaning and letting his body fall onto the shaking boy

"Ya' did beautifully" Murdoc praised as he kissed the trail of tears on his precious singers face. He knew they wouldn't both fit in this bed and he wasn't going to let the boy stay alone. Sliding out of the rabbit he stood up and pulled up his pants, tossing the others to him.

Stuart looked at him puzzled with those large blue eyes, "Put 'em on. Ya' sleepin' with me." This earned a more bewildered look yet the boy complied with a distressed face once moving. Once the king was clothed once more he leaned over to Stuart and picked him up gently bridal style.

While carrying him carefully to the royal chambers the king watched him, soft blue eyelashes draping over his tired eyes. This wasn't the ruler; he slayed people for nothing for fucks sake. What was this rabbit doing to him?

Once to the bedroom he pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked in to lay the tired servant onto the bed. After pulling the blankets over his sore body Murdoc laid beside him, not fully expecting the singer to set his head on his chest. Although the king did not deny that he liked it, he caressed his arm around the snuggly bunny and allowed him to move closer. The smaller man whispered, "I knew we wouldn't be broken" before falling into a deep comfortable sleep on the man he craved. Leaving the noble to look downward in wonder what the boy meant, deciding it was a question for another day before falling into his own sleep.


	7. So It Begins

Chapter 7: So It Begins

The sunlight filtered in though the large windows; the castle and outside eerily quiet. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong yet the soft breaths coming from the boy upon my chest soothed me. Remembering the night before I felt a surge of pride and satisfaction. This moment was then broken abruptly as the lead general swung the door open "Sir, the kingdom is under attack!" He yelled desperately.

Without a moment of hesitation I pushed the sleeping boy off of me and threw on my royal attire as the knight of hearts ran down the hall; his armor echoing loudly against the marble floor. Stuart had woken up at this point and gazed at me with tired eyes "What's going on?"

"That white bitch" Is all I said, deep with raging anger. Grabbing my sword I stormed out of the room. The royal meeting a day before said she was wanting to, not going to act upon. 'That foolish white bitch thinks she can do this, does she?" I thought to myself. Briskly walking down to the main hall, looking over the kingdom. There I could see the army ready and growing closer with each passing moment. My blood was boiling then a soft hand was on my shoulder. Looking past the hand and up the arm I see the youthful face looking back, worried and looking close to tears. "Go back to the room" I growl.

"I'm staying by you!" He insisted.

"There's nothing you can do rodent. I don't want your ass getting killed"

"But my lord"

"Room!" I boomed, pushing him away. Watching him lose his balance and to the floor like a small child. I was doing this to protect him. Turning away I ignore his cries and make my way to cut the head off the white bitch.

Outside of the castle the Knight stood, he was a muscular wall. He was dark as night and white eyes that reflected like mirrors. "Any more movements russ?"

"One mile till they are to tha' gates" He informed in a deep smooth voice.

"An' my army?"

"Already there an' ready sir"

You nodded approvingly and climbed up onto your signature black horse whose eyes blazed red like fire, El Diablo. With one kick I was off to protect what I took, a kingdom and I'll be dead before that witch can take it. I couldn't help but think back to Stuarts face when on the floor. Was I really just protecting my kingdom?


	8. Foolish Rabbit

Chapter 8: Foolish Rabbit

I slammed my fists onto the ground, tears threatening to fall down my face. Why did he have to be like this? I am far from the smartest rabbit and that probably explains why I'm already chasing after his horse behind bushes and buildings, following him even though my legs burned. I could help! I assured myself, not sure how but I'd figure it out.

Once to the gate I climbed up onto a tree standing near the edge, looking over the bloody painted wall. The mote of heads was filled with screaming looking faces and a black tar substance keeping them afloat to warn intruders. Yet this did nothing to deter the white army that approached. The red army although stood perfectly in position with weapons drawn and ready. The king making his way through them, cape hanging over the horses back. He went further than the army, to speak to the queen who met him in the middle. You stressed yours ears to hear their words but you couldn't make out anything.

Obviously something went wrong cause El Diablo reared up and stomped his hooves on the ground with intimidation. Then the royal sword was unsheathed and turned to point towards the white queens head. This enraged her army, causing it to charge and for the red to do the same under the instruction of the Knight of Hearts. El Diablo took off parallel to the raging crowds as the queen did the same, drawing her own slender sword. I could hear the metal hit forcible from both of the rulers, while riding they lurched towards each other with intent to kill as their armies tore one another apart. My heart ached as each thrust of the queens sword got closer to my Kings throat. Climbing down from the tree I foolishly run out into the field. Dodging and hopping under the daggers, spears and creatures, I didn't have a weapon or a single piece of armor but my body could serve as shield worse case.

Stopping quickly as two spears clashed inches away from my face I lost sight of my King. More metal clashed behind me as I tried to desperately to back up. I crouch lower as I began moving again, one sword tip catching my ear and breaking open the skin. Warm liquid matting in my hair as I continued.

Suddenly being grabbed at the collar by a card solider who was on horseback. He wasn't harming me though and I was set on the back. Staring at him until I looked down, I was wearing all white, a set of pajamas without the noble red heart. I didn't have a stich of red on my body.

Fearing being taken back onto enemy side I searched for a place to jump off but the crowd fighting around us didn't seem safe either way.

Then I saw him, my Majesty on El Diablo fighting with the queen. It was like a scene out of a storybook. Our eyes met as his mouth dropped open. I could only mouth the pleading words of help in the seconds before I was behind a wall of soldiers again.

Why did I ever think I could help? Why wont my body move and jump off? Does it know that Murdoc is evil and shouldn't have this kingdom? Does it know the White army might kill us all? I searched for answers as fast as I was searching for a place to jump and not land on a spear. The field was loud and the grass was being painted with bodies. So much destruction in such little time. Before I could think any more my body fell from the horse and hit the ground hard. Enough to be disoriented as I watched the card solider fall off, without a head attached to his body.

"Get the bloody fuck up Rodent!" I heard loudly, looking over the king loomed over, his sword cloaked with blood. Reaching down he grabbed my arm and eventually maneuvering me onto the horse. His loyal soldiers keeping him within a protective circle until El Diablo broke out. Gaining more understanding about the situation I watched where we were headed, to the gates. Why the gates? Did he slay the Queen did we win?

My arms around him, I could feel his body tense. Gaining more consciousness I recognized that his sword was still drawn and he kept it ready. The White queen was no where's to be seen. There suddenly was a horn in the distance. The army was retreating. After only a few moments a war, the army had decided to call it off? I couldn't understand what was all happening. All the rush, blood and chaos that has happed moments after the most perfect night, nothing made sense. Other than the fact my King saved me.

Once the army was far away from our land the clean up of the bodies had begun. The medics carrying off the wounded and the soldiers who where untouched would be met with their everyday life once again. Heads were added into the mote and overall the death total was near a hundred. Far less than what it all looked like. I was too scarred to talk as I rode on the back of El Diablo back to the castle. I didn't know what to even say. Although I didn't have room to talk since Murdoc was busy speaking with the Knight of Hearts about the casualties, weapons to be brought out if this happens again, and the ceremony to honor the fallen.

Once to the castle I crawled of the steed and hung my head, following the ruler. Inside he finally spoke "I told you to stay." His voice was stern, held no emotion and made me want to squirm.

"I wanted to help!" I replied a little to emotionally for comfort.

"You could have been killed you dullard!" He turned around quickly, face to face with the man who just led an army. I didn't know what to say. He groaned and put pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I felt like he was going to drop the blade onto my throat, I wanted to run but also wanted to hug him. He let a hiss out and then looked back down at me. Staring intensly and bringing his hand to my ear, causing me to wince. "Who did this?" He seethed,

"Justa' solider, why did they retreat?" I blurted out, curiosity compelling me to do so.

"The White Bitch felt my sword through her, not enough ta' kill, enough to retreat." I looked at him in admiration although sadness for the queen as well. Her subjects must be terrified for her health. Snapping out of the thought I realized Murdoc was dragging me by my wrist to his chambers. "Get cleaned up ye' bloody wreck. Stay here and if ya' fuckin' move I'll promise you not even the white queen would want ya in her kingdom"

I just nodded as he shoved me towards the bathroom. It was beautiful as one could be. Snapping his fingers a maid came running in, "fetch some bandages an clothes" She only nodded and went to complete the task. Turning back around and leaving me in the cool room.

"Thank you" I spoke out. Not even turning around the King left and went to go consult with the Knight and committee.


	9. The Bath

The water was warm and inviting as I slipped into the bath, easing my sore muscles immensely. My mind flashing back to the card soldiers' body falling lifelessly; my face scrunching as these images kept appearing back into my mind. Sinking deeper into the tub where my lips were just above the water I closed my eyes. Murdoc really aborted his mission to kill the queen to assure I wasn't taken? That didn't see possible. He was risking everything! Raising my hand up to feel the cut into my ear I realized it was deeper than I thought and quite a bit of blood has leaked out of open wound. Turning my blue hair purple and matted up. Sinking lower I began to wash the blood out, making the bath take on the color. After feeling content with the cleanliness I relaxed once more. It must have looked quite suspicious, my head barely above water in bloody color water. I let the warmth seep into each muscle and numb my mind. Time seemed to have fly as before I knew it two hands were on both sides of my face, looking up I seen the kings face,"You look lovely' in my color" his sly smile stretching across his face as he referenced the red water.

I leaned into his palms and nodded, feeling the hands rose to my damaged ear, causing me to whine.

"Oh shush" he spoke as he lightly pulled fur out of the way to view it closer, promptly earning more mewls and a yip when his nail slid over the exposed flesh.

"Oi' sorry bout' that love." I just starred at him, why was he already back? Why was he caring so gently? Did I fall asleep in here and why is he so concerned about my ear anyways?

"Why didn't you kill the queen?" I asked, changing the subject completely. He pursed his lips and reached down to grab the bandages the maid must have dropped off.

"Had to save your dumbass, don't want them takin' ya just when things are getting good" He replied slowly, as he began wrapping my damaged ear. "I don't want no one else hearin' that voice eitha'" this time he was glaring down possessively. Similar to how a lion stares at its prey while it struggles between its paws.

"Why are you doing this" I spoke out, body tensing under the water.

He looked at me puzzled, was he confused at the question or maybe he was confused about why he really was doing this. I wanted an answer more than anything. I wanted to hear that he loves me, to hear that we would be a normal couple. Although I knew this would never be true, I'm a servant and he was the King. He was a King who was leading a kingdom in a time of war. It felt like years before he spoke, "Cause I want to and I want you."

I didn't know how to register this; it sure wasn't a love confession like I wanted to hear. "Why me?" Questions bubbled up and out of my mouth, what was I doing? Why couldn't I just shut up? He seemed aggravated with the questions, yet it was impossible to notice how much I needed these answers.

"You're pure, purely beautiful and innocent." A blush rose to my face as his finger lifted my chin. He was wickedly handsome and had a poisonous smile that made me melt. Placing a rough and lustfully kiss, making me purr as he pulled my hair back. Tongue exploring the back of my teeth and a war for dominance that he easily won. After feeling satisfied with stealing all of my breath he pulled away. Lips red and full.

I sunk deeper frustrated into the tub, pushing my knees into the cool air. "Dinner will be served soon, ya dinnin' with me today. Get dressed." Is all he said before walking away and out of the bathroom. Hips moving purposefully sexual and I couldn't keep my mind from remember the sweet feeling of them. Groaning and waiting a few minuets before getting out and dressed. Chilled and wishing I was wrapped in the Kings cape.

Stomach rumbling I realize dinner would be amazing by now. I'd never imagine myself eating with the king at the gilded table. The food always smelled amazing and if lucky one of the little maids would sneak pieces to the garden for her and I to have a picnic with. We all called her Noodle, she was cute and highly favorited. She was never yelled at, never scolded and it was impossible for her to do anything wrong. She mostly roamed around the castle, playing with the others and overall serving as a distraction. She carried a strange accent, one that seemed to have been from a different part of Wonderland, maybe she was a part of the Mad Hatter crew? I cringed at the group, god they were annoying, the over strung rabbit always use to bother you for tea parties when I wasn't a part of the red kingdom. Maybe those hounds were a blessing.

Noodle always would ease drop into conversations and find someway to make a joke. I knew she had to know about this relationship with the king by now. I dreaded hearing that chattering and mocking giggle. How do I avoid someone who is around every corner? Groaning inwardly I figured it was bound to happen either way. Getting dressed I admired the silky feeling across my skin and how the red brought out all of my blue features. Leaving the bathroom and bedroom I made my way to the dinning area.


End file.
